


Beside the Lab

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, F/M, This weird informal series of mine has taken little over two years to complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After spending some time with Lillie, you've developed strong feelings for her, and one day, those feelings finally come to a head. The final part in my informal "Alola Girls X Male Reader" series.
Relationships: Lillie/Male Reader
Kudos: 1





	Beside the Lab

As you stepped out of Professor Oak's lab, you couldn't help but feel nervous, after all, it's never easy having to work with the girl of your dreams. Her name was Lillie, and she'd just arrived from Alola a few months ago. She was a kind, charming young woman who you grew to love more and more each time you saw her, unfortunately, it was starting to seem like she would never even notice you at this point, and that your love for her was doomed to be unrequited. 

As you entered a small clearing near the lab, you saw her kneeling in the grass, writing some notes in her research journal. As you got closer, she looked up at you with her vibrant green eyes and shot you a warm smile, which always made your heart skip a beat. 

“It's good to see you, do you need something,” Lillie asked, still bearing that same glowing smile. 

“Uh, no it's just that um... well you see... the Professor just sent me out to see if you needed help with anything...” you awkwardly struggled to say. Usually you could hide your nervousness around her pretty well, but for whatever reason, that seemed to be impossible today. Just your bad luck.

“No, I'm fine, I'm just wrapping up out here, I'd love it if you'd stay with me though,” she answered. 

“Oh... okay... I um... I guess I will...” you stammered on in reply.

“Is something wrong? You're acting weird, are you okay?” Lillie asked, rising to her feet. 

“No, it's... it's nothing I just... um...” you said, attempting to come up with some sort of explanation. 

“It doesn't seem like nothing, really, if there's something going on, please tell me,” she stated, sounding increasingly concerned. 

“Well, I um... I...” backed into a corner, you felt as though you had no choice but to commit social suicide and admit your true feelings, “Lillie... I love you!” 

Lillie looked back at you, surprised for a moment before a smile crossed her face once again, “I see, it all makes sense now. Well, you'll be happy to know that I feel the same.” 

“What?” you asked, not quite believing what she'd just said. In reply, Lillie moved closer to you before leaning forwards and locking her lips with yours, leaving you dumbstruck. 

“Does that make it clear?” she said after breaking from the kiss. 

“Crystal,” you replied, waves of joy, excitement, and disbelief still sweeping over you. 

“Good, then maybe tonight we can go get something to eat, I'm still trying out the cuisine of Kanto.” 

“I'd love to,” you answered, a smile forming across your face to match hers. 

“Alright, it's a date then, for now though, we should head back to the lab, we don't want to keep the Professor waiting,” with that, Lillie stretched out one of her hands which you promptly took hold of before the two of you walked back to the lab hand in hand. You felt as though a great weight had been lifted from your shoulders and now, you were eager to see what fate had in store for both of you.


End file.
